You're Staying At The Van Pelt's, Charlie Brown
by HappinessIsABeagle
Summary: Charlie Brown, Sally and Snoopy all stay at the Van Pelt's (Lucy, Linus and Rerun) house for a week! Read on to see what exciting things happen! Characters: Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Sally, Rerun, Linus, Lucy, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Schroeder, Franklin, Patty and Violet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Snoopy, Charlie Brown and the rest of the Peanuts gang are owned by the late Charles M. Schulz. They are used for this Fanfiction about The Van Pelt's and are not being offended in any way.

 **You're Staying at The Van Pelt's, Charlie Brown**

" _ **RING RING RING**_ _ **"**_

Sally Brown dashed into the living room from her bedroom. "I'LL GET IT!" she shouted.

"Hello, who is this?" Sally asked impatiently

A familiar voice spoke up. "Hi Sally… is your brother there?"

Sally's eyes lit up. "Are you trying to find an excuse to ask me out to the movies, Sweet Babboo?"

Linus, at the other end rolled his eyes then sighed. "I was just asking if you and Charlie Brown would be interested to spend the week with us starting from Monday which is tomorrow until Sunday."

Sally turned around. Charlie Brown was running like a world - famous Olympic runner towards her.

Sally passed the phone to Charlie Brown. "Yes Linus, I'd we'd be glad to come." Charlie Brown said happily then smiled.

"You could bring Snoopy if you want" Linus continued. "Well, I'll see you at 12pm tomorrow, Charlie Brown.

"By-" Linus had hung up.

"JUST IMAGINE! 7 DAYS WITH MY SWEET BABBOO! Sally gushed. "IT'LL BE THE BEST WEEK OF MY LIFE!" Sally then screamed at her brother which caused him to flip in the air.

Charlie Brown lay on the ground and sighed. "Good grief… 7 days with Lucy" he continued. "Also known as 7 days of crabbiness."

 _ **On Monday**_

Charlie Brown held his big heavy suitcase in his right hand and had Snoopy standing next to him, with a briefcase and his supper dish on his head.

"C'mon Sally! We're gonna' be late!" Charlie Brown called out.

"COMING!"

Charlie Brown turned around and saw his sister carrying a massive suitcase and carrying Linus' picture.

Charlie Brown sighed. "Let's go now"

 _ **DING!**_

Lucy opened the door. "So you finally made it." Lucy continued. "Come in!"

Lucy looked behind her, shook her head then frowned. "YOU BETTER GET HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU BLOCKHEAD!"

They turned and saw Linus running towards them.

"Come with me." Said Linus.

Lucy watched Snoopy. "Stupid dog…" she muttered to herself.

The 5 of them went forward then right. It lead to a large room with 5 beds and a wooden crate that scrawled in black paint "Snoopy" on it in capital letters.

That was good news for Snoopy as he dashed to the wooden crate, opened it and chucked his briefcase and put his supper dish next to it and climbed on top of it and fell asleep.

Lucy looked over and rolled her eyes. "Stupid dog…" she muttered to herself.

Lucy waited for silence. "Ok so I'm gonna' explain how this sleeping thing will work." Lucy continued. "That wooden crate which is closest to the door will be Snoopy's "bed" and that bed next to it will be Rerun's, Linus will be sleeping in the middle of Rerun and Sally, then Charlie Brown in the middle of Sally and yours truly."

Rerun ran into the room and immediately saw Snoopy. "SNOOPY!" he screamed out in joy then proceeded to hug the Beagle.

"I'VE MISSED YOU!" Rerun said calmly then turned to his sister who shook her head and shot him a dirty look.

" **Wah Wahh Wah Wahhhhhhhh Wahhhh" (Do you kids want to go to the park for a while?)**

The 5 children and the beagle all looked at each other smiling then dropped everything then ran out the door.

 _ **At the park**_

Sally battered her eyes and walked close to Linus. "I like walking with you Sweet Babboo."

Linus glanced at her. "I am NOT your Sweet Babboo." Said Linus running off with his blanket, and dragging Snoopy behind him as he was sitting on it.

Lucy looked at Charlie Brown then looked down she then sighed. "Well, Charlie Brown... this is what we have to put up with when your stupid beagle is around." Lucy admitted which made Charlie Brown run to catch up with the others.

Rerun snuck up to Snoopy then grabbed him, catching him in a fierce hug. "Can you please be my dog, Snoopy?" Rerun asked innocently.

Meanwhile, Sally was chasing Linus around the park. Linus looked up while he was running and dragging his blanket. He saw a football in the sky. CRASH! The football dropped down and hit Linus' blanket, then landing in front of his feet as he was still running, causing him to trip over and land on the ground, face first.

He looked up and saw a freckled face girl with light brown hair and he looked down. She was wearing a pair of sandals. He could tell it was most likely Peppermint Patty.

"H-Hi Patricia." Said Linus nervously

"Hey Linus." She said as she grabbed him by his hands and helped him up.

Linus looked around then into her eyes. "W-what happened?"

Peppermint Patty rolled her eyes before a voice piped up. It was Marcie's. "I think he tripped over a football, Sir."

She shot Marcie a dirty look. "Stop calling me sir!"

Charlie Brown then came running over. "Linus! What happened?" he exclaimed.

The freckled face girl blushed as she saw Charlie Brown "Your friend tripped over a football, Chuck."

Another voice piped up. "That "friend" is MY Sweet Babboo!"

"I'M NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!" Linus screamed which caused everyone to flip simultaneously in the air.

"YOU BLOCKHEAD!" They all looked behind them.

"Hey Lucille!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed.

"Oh hi, Patricia." Lucy said then walked away to find her brother

She eventually found Linus and pointed at him then laughed. "HA! WHAT A BLOCKHEAD! HE'S RUNNING FROM SOMEBODY YOUNGER THAN HIM AND HE TRIPS ON A FOOTBALL!"

Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Charlie Brown, Sally, Linus, Rerun and Snoopy all watched Lucy collapse then her rolling around laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Snoopy wriggled himself out of Rerun's hug and tried to warn the Peanuts gang about an ice cream truck.

He pointed and jumped up and down to get their attention but they were still watching the girl in the blue dress laughing more than ever.

He got out his typewriter then types: "You do realise that there is an ice cream truck over there." He grinned then handed it to Charlie Brown who was curiously wondering what Snoopy was doing.

Charlie Brown looked at the letter. "You do realise there is an ice cream truck over there." He read aloud and Snoopy pointed to his right.

By then, everyone stopped looking at Lucy wondered what the letter was all about. Charlie Brown passed the letter to the person closest to him. "C'MON GANG! THERE'S AN ICE CREAM TRUCK!" Marcie read aloud so everybody could hear then ran to the truck followed by the rest of the gang.

"This ice cream is good!" said Linus smiling and eating his cookies and cream ice cream while Lucy was eating her strawberry ice cream and she had a trick up her sleeve…

"Hey Linus" Linus looked over at Lucy "Look up! That aeroplane has a security blanket on it." Said Lucy as she snatched Linus' ice cream and fed it to Rerun who dropped his ice cream as soon as he got it.

"Hey… where'd my ice cream go?" Linus asked

Lucy sniggered. "At least I have my blanket." Linus said holding it up then popped his thumb in his mouth as soon as Sally was about to sit on his lap.

Sally placed her head-on Linus' arm. "Oh! You're so cute, Linus!"

Linus sighed.

"Get off me!" Linus screamed.

Sally isn't giving up. "I'll get off you if you promise to marry me"

Linus sighed. "Fine… I'll marry you…"

"Yay! A SISTER IN LAW!" Lucy called out.

 **Wah wahhhh wahhhhhh wahh wahhhh** (Time to go home!)As

Linus looked behind him to see the 2 girls waving "Well, I'll see you girls next time, bye!"

"Bye!" Peppermint Patty and Marcie called out.

 _ **Back home**_

Linus sat in the living room and sighed "Ahh… some quality time with my blanket!"

"You and that stupid blanket!" Lucy exclaimed to her brother.

"Please Lucy, please!" Linus begged.

Linus saw a black and white beagle approaching him.

"Snoopy… kiss my sister please!" Linus whispered

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, LINUS?" Lucy asked

"Nothing."

Snoopy snuck up to Linus, bit one end of the blanket and dragged him.

"AAUGH! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO YOU STUPID BEAGLE!" Linus yelled as he was getting dragged in the air.

Charlie Brown ran into the room and saw the chaos. He ran in the bedroom where Sally and Rerun were drawing pictures. He grabbed Snoopy's supper dish from them.

"Looks like I won, Rerun." Sally said "Your supper dish drawing looks more like a football"

Rerun took a glance at his drawing "I admit it. Snoopy's dog dish is shaped like a football" Rerun said

"SNOOPY!" Charlie Brown called out which made Snoopy stop and tilt his head.

"SUPPERTIME!" Without thinking, Snoopy let go of the blanket and raced towards the dog dish.

"Happiness is suppertime" Snoopy thought to himself.

 _ **Wah Wahhh Wahhhh**_ (Kids it's suppertime!)

"We're having spaghetti and meatballs, Charlie Brown." said Linus

The 5 children sat around the table enjoying their meal.

"OW!" cried Lucy out in pain

"What's the matter?" Sally asked

"IT'S TOO HOT!" Lucy complained "MY TOUNGE GOT BURNED!"

"That's because we don't have a dog." added Rerun

"I can eat it just fine, Lucy" said Linus eating his meatballs

"That's because you were born after me!" Lucy said then crossed her arms

"I don't mind having a big brother" said Sally

"Thanks, Sally." Thanked Charlie Brown

"When you have TWO brothers, you're in trouble." Lucy turned to Sally

Everybody turned to Rerun for his opinion.

Rerun became oblivious and everybody wanted his opinion. "What? I'm just a little kid!"

Lucy raised her eyebrow. "Well...?" she asked

Rerun took a deep breath. "Having an older brother who carries a blanket around and a bossy older sister can really make your life wishy washy."

Lucy turned to Rerun and frowned. "SAY ONE MORE WORD, AND I OUTTA SLUG YOU!"

 **Wahh Wahhh Wah Wah Wahhhhh** (Lucy! Don't threaten your brother)

"Yes mother."

Lucy sighed and pointed at Linus and Rerun "You see Charlie Brown; this is what I have to put up with when I have two brothers."

"At least Peppermint Patty is lucky… she has no brothers or sisters and she's turning out okay." Lucy said carelessly. "If I were her sister, I'd be real happy."

Linus glared at his sister.

"Rethink that, Lucy." Sally continued. "Her mother probably died or something."

"That's true." Linus said.

"Fine. I'll stay in this family." Lucy grumbled

"Or maybe you could go live with Marcie's family" Linus added.

"I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR GLASSES!" Lucy yelled at her blanket loving brother which caused him to flip in the air.

"Oh sweet babboo…" gushed Sally.

Linus sighed. "What now, Sally?"

"Would you like some of my spaghetti?" she held up her spoon which had spaghetti on it.

"No thanks, I'm kind of full." Linus said politely

"It's got my kisses on it!" said Sally holding up the spoon to his mouth.

"Blegh!" Linus said then ran into the bedroom.

"You guys finished eating?" asked Lucy.

"Rerun, Sally and Charlie Brown nodded their heads.

"Great. Let's watch TV." Said Lucy

Lucy went over and frowned. Linus was sitting in her beanbag watching his program.

"GET OFF MY BEANBAG! WE WANT TO WATCH OUR PROGRAM SO GET LOST! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Lucy cried.

"No."

"No.? NO! NO?!" Lucy complained. "I am your older sister so I want to watch what I want!"

Linus got out of the beanbag. "Fine." He said.

"Thank you." Said Lucy politely.

Lucy turned the dial while making Charlie Brown, Sally and Rerun watch.

Lucy went to the storage room and got three extra beanbags.

"Gee, thanks Lucy!" said Charlie Brown

Lucy popped the beanbags on the ground and they sat in them.

Rerun whispered to Charlie Brown. "I don't like this TV program, Charlie Brown."

Lucy smiled. "Look how beautiful those ladies are!

Lucy tugged Rerun's sleeve. "That girl is so beautiful! And she has black hair like me!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Charlie Brown! That girl has some nice red hair." Charlie Brown said nothing.

Rerun whispered something in Charlie Brown's ear. "Well, Lucy… We're going to go hang with Linus for a bit." Charlie Brown admitted.

"Ok, manager"

 _ **In the bedroom**_

"Hey Charlie Brown and Rerun!" Linus greeted the two boys

Snoopy came into the room and lied on top of the crate.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked

"Just decided to un-pack my stuff."

"Oh"

"Rats!" Charlie Brown exclaimed to his friend.

"What happened?"

"I forgot my pyjamas, Linus"

"Hm... I'll check if I have any spare ones"

"Ah! There we go, Charlie Brown" Linus grinned. "These are a size seven but that's okay."

"I'm a size nine, Linus."

"I'm sorry, Charlie Brown. These are the biggest ones I have."

"Turn your head while I change."

"Hm. They fit me, thanks Linus"

"That's what friends are for, Charlie Brown.

 **Wah Wahhh** (Bed time)

Lucy and Sally raced into the room.

"I'm going in the bathroom!" called Lucy as she was holding her light blue night dress.

"Don't look while I change" said Sally loudly.

"We won't" said Charlie Brown

Rerun ran out of the room.

"DONE!" yelled Sally.

Sally looked at Linus. She twirled in front of Linus and smiled. "Do you like my pyjamas, Linus?" asked Sally

Linus sighed. "Yes, I do."

"YOU BETTER!" yelled the blonde-haired girl causing Linus to flip in the air.

Just then Lucy and Rerun walked in the room and Lucy was about to turn off the light.

"Mom says lights out NOW!" Lucy told everyone.

"Goodnight everybody" said Charlie Brown as he and the others crawled into bed.

"Goodnight" everybody else said.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Snoopy snores

"Stupid dog!" Lucy yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2 - Tuesday**

 _RING RING RING RING!_

Charlie Brown woke up then rubbed his eyes. He caught Lucy and the rest of the gang staring at him.

"Good morning" Charlie Brown said cheerfully.

"You blockhead!" Lucy shouted

"It's 7:30 am, Lucy" Linus continues. "That's the time we always wake up."

"But I always get up at 7:31" Lucy complained then crossed her arms.

There was silence in the room for a moment then Sally stood up, holding her dress and white sneakers.

"I'm going to go change" Sally called out.

"Okay!" Everyone said.

Rerun got up and ran over to the beagle. He then hugged the dog.

"RERUN!" "WE'RE NOT KEEPING HIM!" Lucy shouted which caused everyone to flip in the air simultaneously.

"Wahhhhhhh Wahh Wahhh!" (Breakfast time!)

Everyone rushed out in order to get food. Lucy dashed to get bread and discovered that there were only 2 slices of bread left.

"SALLY! WANT TOAST?" Lucy called out.

Sally rushed over. "Okay!"

Linus shook his head then sighed. "Looks like us boys have to have cold cereal."

"That's alright, Linus"

Linus took the milk and Corn Flakes out of the fridge and cupboard. He then grabbed 3 bowls then proceeded to pour milk and Corn Flakes in the bowls.

The three boys grabbed a spoon then their breakfast and joined the girls while they were munching their toast with peanuts butter laughing cruelly.

Wahhh Wahhh Wahhh Wah Wahhh (Rerun, it's BOTB day!)

Rerun jumped from his chair and ran into the garage.

Sally turned her head. "Where's he going?"

"It's "back of the bike day" for Rerun. He has to ride on the back of mom's bike." explained Linus.

"Let's go play in the sandbox, Sally." Lucy offered.

"Let's go!"

"What shall we do, Charlie Brown?"

"Maybe we can go on the trampoline?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The boys ran over to the trampoline.

"Can you jump sitting down, Charlie Brown?"

"No, I'll try."

Charlie Brown bounced but he couldn't do it.

Linus looked over at a face-flat-on-trampoline-floor Charlie Brown.

"I can't do it, Linus. I'm so sick of being bad at everything…"

The boys exited the trampoline.

Linus was surprised.

"But Charlie Brown!" Charlie Brown looked over. "You've won a game of marbles, you've won the motocross, you've kissed the Little Red Haired Girl and you've even had Peppermint Patty sing a LOVE SONG to you!" Linus exclaimed.

Charlie Brown was confused. "Wait…. Didn't Peppermint Patty say that it'll never happen?"

Linus sighed. "She has a crush on you, Charlie Brown… you're just oblivious, that's all.'

"Huh?"

"And there is Rerun." Linus said then pointed to the bike.

Charlie Brown pointed. "And there's Lucy and Sally!"

"Wahh Wah Wah Wahhhhh" (Let's all go to the local pool.)

The five children cheered. They all looked over and saw Snoopy wearing his blue and white swimming trunks.

Everyone dashed into the bedroom and went in different rooms to get changed.

Within 5 minutes, they all were in the car.

"This car is a 7 seater. Where is Snoopy going to sit?" Linus questioned.

"Mom and Dad are in the front, You, Charlie Brown, Lucy, Sally and myself are sitting in the back and- "

OKAY, RERUN! WE DON'T A DETAILED PLAN! YOU HOLD THE DOG!" Lucy interrupted.

Sally turned to Linus. "Oh sweet babboooo…."

"What NOW."

"Do you like my bikini?" Sally asked while pointing to her pink and black polka dot bikini.

"It's…fine… I guess…" Linus answered

"It'd be something if I saw Schroeder!"

"I doubt it, Lucy. He told me he'll be playing Beethoven for the whole time." Linus spoke up.

"GOOD GRIEF!" Lucy shouted "HIM AND THAT STUPID BEETHOVEN!" Everyone flipped into the air.

"We're here!" Rerun called out

"Wah Wahh Wahhhhh!" (Get out if the car!)

Everyone started walking to the swimming pool building.

The

Two minutes later they jumped in the pool except for Linus who was clutching onto his blanket.

"Oh good grief, Linus! Forget the blanket and jump in!" Lucy called out.

Linus sighed. "Oh fine…"

After swimming around for a little, Lucy blushed.

"SCHROEDER!" she yelled out.

She caught the attention of the blonde haired boy who was swimming away rapidly but Lucy followed.

Schroeder stopped. "Oh…hi.."

Lucy came close. "Hi sweetie"

Schroeder stared with a dirty look at her then swam off.

"BIG BROTHER!" Sally exclaimed "Look at that big waterslide!"

Linus looked to his right. "Come on , Charlie Brown! Let's go on it!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" exclaimed Rerun then ran to the slide along with Sally and Snoopy

Linus looked over at Charlie Brown who was still in the water. "C'mon, Charlie Brown! It'll be fun!"

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Linus…"

"OH COME ON, CHARLIE BROWN!" Lucy said then pulled Charlie Brown along with her.

Rerun smiled "Here we go, gang! Up the stairs we go! What a view! Boy, how I'm excite-"

"WON'T YOU EVER BE QUIET, RERUN!" Lucy shouted.

Here is the world famous beagle about to be in a raft with the Round – Headed kid and his friends…

Charlie Brown looked down. "I'm kinda nervous, Linus."

"Will you go with hold hands with me, sweet babboo?" Sally gushed

"No!"

"Well you should!"

There are some fine chicks here… I defiantly recognise the girls in front…

A familiar voice piped up. "I seriously feel like I know somebody around here… maybe I should turn around to see…"

Snoopy smiles. "SMAK!"

"Peppermint Patty?!" The 5 children spoke up.

"Heya' gang!" Peppermint Patty exclaims. Peppermint Patty was wearing a green bikini with vertical black stripes.

"Hi Charles!" Marcie says, looking at her plain swimsuit that resembles her shirt, hoping Charlie Brown would complement it.

"Well, we'll see you guys at the bottom"

Peppermint Patty and Marcie jumped in the raft and Marcie turned her head before pressing the button.

"This raft fits six people" Marcie continues "So we can fit an extra four people"

"I'M GOING!" Lucy called out and sat next to Peppermint Patty in the raft.

"ME TOO!" Sally says. "SAME HERE!" Rerun exclaims. "YEAH ME TOO!" Linus says and jumps in.

"Well, Chuck? Are you going with us?" Peppermint Patty questioned

Charlie Brown looked over at everyone else in the raft, staring at him impatiently

"Well Charlie Brown?!" Lucy said

Charlie Brown sighed. "Ok, I'll come"

Linus piped up "What about Snoopy, Charlie Brown?"

"I'm assuming he wants to go on his own" Charlie Brown replied

"GOOD GRIEF YOU STUPID BEAGLE!" Lucy complained "THIS IS A SIX SEATER NOT A SEVEN SEATER!"

"I think that's a "yes" " Linus said

Peppermint Patty held Snoopy up then passed him to Charlie Brown. "Snoops doesn't even weigh anything"

Marcie chimed in "Well, let's go, sir!"

"Stop calling me sir!"

Sally presses the button.

"AND WE'RE OFF! CRABBY BIG SISTER NEXT TO IMMATURE BIG BROTHER TRYING TO SNATCH HIS BLAN-" Rerun exclaims

"SHUT UP RERUN!" Lucy yells

Peppermint Patty turns to Charlie Brown. "This is great! Isn't it, Chuck?"

Charlie Brown smiles at Peppermint Patty "This is actually… fun! Thanks for inviting me!"

Here's the world famous beagle on the trip of his lifetime

"HOLD MY HAND, LINUS!"

"NEVER!" Linus cries

Marcie puts her hand on Charlie Brown's

Peppermint Patty becomes alerted

"MARC-"

"What, sir?"

"STOP CALLING ME SIR!"

Sally pointed "We're almost at the bottom"

"Time for the loops!" Linus called out

"WOAH WOAH WOAHHHHHH!" The gang called out

Here's the world famous beagle about to be splashed in a pool of water.

The gang looked ahead and closed their eyes. SPLASH!

"THAT WAS FUN!" Peppermint Patty smiled

"It sure was, Sir…"

Peppermint Patty shot Marcie a dirty look

Charlie Brown looked down. "PANT PANT PANT"

Peppermint Patty shook her head, "Chuck, you're the only person I know who can get exhausted from just a water slide."

Charlie Brown looked over. "I'm okay now…"

Peppermint Patty and Marcie got out. "Well, see you next time, Chuck!"

"BYE!" Everyone called out.

 _ **Wahh Wahhhhhhhh Wahh Wah!**_ (Lets go home now!)

Everyone got dried and went into the car.

Linus sighed "Mmmmm… Sweet blanket time…"

"You and your stupid blanket!" Lucy complained

 _6 minutes later_

"This lasagne is good!" Sally exclaimed

Linus turned to Snoopy. "At least he's enjoying his dog food."

"Ouch!" Lucy complained. "It's too hot!"

Charlie Brown sighed. "Here we go again…"

"If I were the queen, my food wouldn't be as hot…" Lucy said calmly

Linus piped up "If you were the queen, it'd still be hot!"

"OH NO IT WOULDN'T!" Lucy yelled

"Lets go watch TV since we've eaten our dinner." Charlie Brown said

Linus, Rerun and Snoopy followed. Charlie Brown turns the TV knob to a Babe Ruth documentary.

"OOH!" said the boys including Snoopy

Lucy came up close to the TV.

"Hey! We were watching that!" Charlie Brown said

"Not anymore!" Lucy says as she turns the knob to a fashion show.

"WE'RE OUT!" says Linus.

"Big Brother!" Sally calls out

"What?"

"It's time to go to bed!"

The gang headed to bedroom, already in their pyjamas

"Goodnight everybody!" said Rerun

"Night!"

Snoopy gets out his typewriter and begins to type.

"PUT THAT TYPEWRITER AWAY!" Lucy complained


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3 - Wednesday**

Linus got up and smiled. "Morning everyb-"

Lucy jumped across the beds to Linus'

"GIMME THAT!" Lucy snatched the blanket out of his hands and ran off

Linus got up and followed his sister "HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY BLANKET!"

Rerun, Sally, Charlie Brown and Snoopy ran to the lounge room.

"I think you need a long break from that blanket, Linus" Sally admitted

Lucy opened the closet door, put the pale blue blanket in and locked it.

"AAUGH!" Linus cried. "GIVE ME BACK MY BLANKET…PLEASE!"

Lucy sighed. "Let's see how you'll do without it until Sunday when they leave"

"SUNDAY?! THAT'S FOUR WHOLE DAYS! NINETY – SIX HOURS! FIVE THOSAND AND SIX- HUNDRED MINUTES! 345600 SECONDS!" Linus exclaimed

"C'mon, Linus. Let's go have breakfast" Charlie Brown said

"Help me get up, Charlie Brown…" He helped him up and took him by the hand and dragged him to the kitchen "Thanks Charlie Brown…"

Rerun's eyes lit up. "OH BOY! FINALLY! TOAST!"

Lucy shakes her head. "You're the only person I know who gets excited about toast."

Here's the world famous beagle about to eat breakfast; dog food?! Anything else?!

"Linus, do you want jam on your toast?" asked Charlie Brown

"That'd be nice…" Linus says before collapsing on the floor but lands in his friend's arms.

"You know?! Life were to be so much better if there were NO security blankets and NO stupid little brothers!" Lucy smirked

"Now look here! You don't know what's happening to Linus right now! He's probably dreaming of opening that stupid closet door!" Charlie Brown snapped

"Are you asking for my opinion?" Rerun chimed in

"NO!" Lucy yelled. The gang flipped simultaneously

 **Wah Wahhh Wahhhhhhhhh Wah!** (We're going to a Baseball game)

Linus awoken "What…?"

"That's right, we're going to a ball game" Charlie Brown replied

"Wake me when we get there…"

Here's the World War One flying ace getting driven to meet his love

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Snoopy cried

"WON'T YOU EVER BE QUIET YOU DUMB DOG!" Lucy complained

"We're pulling up, Lucy" said Sally

Lucy pointed to Linus "Only when HE stops shaking"

Charlie Brown leans in and shakes his blanket loving friend. "We're here, Linus"

Linus sighs and looks in both directions until he sees a stadium. "Where are we, Charlie Brown?"

"At a Baseball game." replied Charlie Brown. "I'm pretty sure its Yankees vs. Dodgers"

"Help," Linus says as he collapsed on the ground "I need my blanket!"

He felt a hand grabbing onto his arm. "Thanks, Charlie Brown"

Charlie Brown turned around. "I think I'm feeling a bit better now , Charlie Brown. Thank you."

"We've got to catch up with the others. Let's go."

Lucy frowned "It sure took you a long time to get here. All because of a stupid blanket…"

Sally ran up and hugged Linus with a worried look. "Is my sweet babboo okay?"

"He's fine, Sally" Charlie Brown replied

"BLEGH!" Lucy complained

Rerun look at his sister "What now?"

"THERE'S SPILT SODA UNDER MY FEET!" Lucy paused briefly "AND I STEPPED IN IT!"

Charlie Brown looked to his right and turned back to his sister, dog and friends. "Look! There's Schroeder, Franklin, Peppermint Patty and Marcie!"

"If you want to sit next to Schroeder, Sally continues. "You'll have to sit in the seat where there's spilt soda"

Lucy happily sat on the right of Schroeder. "ANYTHING FOR SCHROEDER!"

The rest of the gang got into their seats; Franklin on the left of Schroeder, Marcie next to Franklin, Peppermint Patty next to Marcie, Snoopy next to Peppermint Patty, Snoopy next to Charlie Brown, Linus next to Charlie Brown, Sally next to Linus and Rerun next to Sally.

"What team are you rooting for, Charlie Brown?" Franklin asked

"Dodgers" Charlie Brown replied

Peppermint Patty smiled. "Let's just hope Dodgers will clobber the Yankees…"

Lucy frowned. "Eh EM! I'm a Yankees rooter! Offensive to MY kind, Patricia!"

Peppermint Patty whispers to her right. "Good luck, Snoops"

"Sir, Marcie pipes up "When's the game starting?"

Peppermint Patty sighed. "Stop calling me sir!"

Charlie Brown turned to a dizzy Linus. "Are you feeling okay now?"

"I have hot and cold flashes… I love Baseball but it's better when I'm with my blanket."

Rerun sighed. "Lucy! You're taking this too far…"

"It's for his own good Rerun. All because of him I'm the laughing stock of the neighbourhood!"

Sally got up and walked off. "I'll get us some popcorn!"

Rerun sighed then smiled. "Your sister is really something, Charlie Brown…"

Sally comes rushing back with many boxes of popcorn and begins to hand them out. "There you go, Peppermint Patty, Franklin, Marcie, Rerun, Snoopy, Linus, Schroeder and Lucy and for myself"

"What about Chuck?" Peppermint Patty asked

"Oh there were no more at all."

"I can't stand it! I just can't stand it!" Charlie Brown murmured to himself

"The game is starting gang!" exclaimed Marcie

Charlie Brown smiled "That was a great pitch!"

"And a good homerun!' Schroeder added

"Where'd the ball go?" asked Rerun

"It's in the air! IT'S IN THE AIR, COMING TOWARDS US!" Linus yelled

"CATCH IT, SOMEONE!" Sally yelled

Peppermint Patty turned behind her quickly and grabbed a cap. She held the cap up in the air and closed her eyes.

PLONK! She looked in the cap, the ball was in there and everybody was looking.

"GREAT CATCH, PATTY!" Charlie Brown complimented

"Wow!" Rerun said

SMAK!

She blushed as everyone was staring at her and taking pictures.

"THIS IS FOR THE NEWSPAPERS!" one man yelled with a big camera. "WHATS YOUR NAME LITTLE GIRL?"

"I better not get D minuses after this…" Peppermint Patty murmured

"HER NAME IS "SIR!" " Marcie joked

"MARCIE! THAT WAS MY FAME MOMENT AND YOU RUINED IT!" Patty snapped

"It's actually Patricia Reichardt" Franklin said truthfully

"TAKE PICTURES OF ME! I WANNA TO BE THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" Lucy shouted

Charlie Brown looked to his left and started fidgeting "GASP! LINUS! IT'S JOE SHILABOTNIK! HE HIT THE HOMERUN AND IS COMING TO GET THE BALL!"

"If he notices me shaking, tell him my sister did it…" Linus commented

"HEY JOE! YOU'RE MY HERO! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

"Not today boys, I'm playing ball!"

"Uh ah AAUGH!" Charlie Brown exclaimed

Peppermint Patty awkwardly smiled and handed the cap back "Here is your cap, ma'am"

"YAY! DODGERS WON! DODGERS WON! OH BOY! WHAT A GAME THAT W-" Rerun happily said while in the car

"GOOD GRIEF! Lucy grumbled "It should've been Yankees!"

Wah Wahh Wah! (Dinner time)

"Pizza today!" Linus exclaimed

Lucy got a slice and attempted do pull it out. "AAUGH!" Lucy complained "THE LAYER OF CHEESE KEEPS ON FALLING OFF!"

"Be more careful, Lucy. Charlie Brown warned. If it falls, you're not being careful… just like you are in Right Field."

"G-G-G-Good one, Charlie B-Brown" Linus said shaking

Lucy pointed at Snoopy who was laughing hysterically. "YOU BETTER STOP LAUGHING!"

"Lucy"

"Yes Charlie Brown?"

"Why are you so…crabby?"

"That's just my personality, YOU BLOCKHEAD!"

"I should never ask…"

Rerun got up from the table and looked at Snoopy. "So you've finished? Let's go on the swing set!"

Lucy turns to Sally and whispers something in Sally's ear. Sally nods. "Let's go."

Lucy and Sally quickly ran to the backyard, eventually catching up to the boys.

Rerun and Snoopy looked at the girls. "Oh hi"

"Can you push us on the swings, Rerun?" Lucy asked

"Actually we were planning on GOING on the swings ourselves" Rerun answered

"PUSH US YOU BLOCKHEADS!"

Here's the world famous swing pusher doing his job pushing two chicks.

Wahhhhh Wahhh Wah Wah Wahhh (Bed time)

Lucy turned to face an exhausted Snoopy. "You'd make a good pusher"

Good Grief…

"Night everybody! Goodnight Snoopy! Goodnight Linus! Goodnight Sally! Goodnight Charlie Brown! Goodnight Lucy! Goodnight Rer-"

"JUST GO TO BED YOU BLOCKHEAD!" Lucy yelled

Linus groans. "WHAT NOW?" Lucy yells

"MY BLANKET…"

"Oh grow up, you absolute blockhead!" Lucy says

"No husband of mine will be carrying around a blanket for security" Sally adds

Linus turns to Sally. "I'M NOT YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND!"

Charlie Brown sighs "Good grief…"

Dogs need sleep too, y'know…


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4 - Thursday**

Linus sighs happily _"I hope Lucy won't find out about making my bed sheet a substitute for my blanket…"_

"NO SUBSTITUTES!" Lucy yells. Everybody except for her flips in the air simultaneously

"Let's go have breakfast!" Rerun calls out.

Everybody ran into the kitchen, discovering the power was out.

Lucy groaned. "Great. No fashion shows…"

"Oh thank god! I hate that show!" Linus exclaimed excitedly

Lucy shot him a dirty look, nothing else.

"We should really have breakfast now, it's almost 9am." warned Charlie Brown

"Yeah, big brother" added Sally

Lucy ran over to kitchen bench and started spreading the jam on her toast. "There's no more jam" she smiled

"AAUGH!" everybody else yelled

"Well, I guess we'll have to have plain toast then…" Charlie Brown sighed

Blegh!

Lucy smirked "Blockheads…"

Linus pushed away his toast after one bite. "Toast isn't the same without jam"

"I agree, sweet babboooooooooooo" Sally gushed

"I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!"

"Oh brother" Charlie Brown sighed

"SNOOPY!" Rerun called out then hugged the beagle. "MOM CAN WE GET A DOG?"

Wah Wahhhhh (No, Rerun, no.)

"But why? I promise to take care of it!"

"We're done eating now, mother!" Lucy called out

Linus dashed to the closet door handle and wrestled with it for 3 hours straight.

"GRRRRRRR! I WANT MY BLANKET! I NEED MY BLANKET!"

Charlie Brown looked at Lucy. "I think you've gone too far with this anti blanket business, Lucy."

"I'm not even done yet! Our blanket hating - grandmother is coming over today! She'll be glad he broke the habit"

Those exact words got Linus startled. "TODAY?! OH NO!"

"She'll be coming in 2 hours. At EXACTLY 2 pm, you blockhead!"

"Oh good grief…." Linus sighed

Sally came over to them. "Is my sweet babboo alright?"

"I'd rather for you to NOT call him your sweet babboo… he's kind of surprised at the moment just because I told him our blanket – hating grandmother is coming soon." Lucy announced

Snoopy comes along, opens the closet door perfectly and throws Linus' blanket over his head.

"OH SNOOPY! YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER! THANK YOU!" Linus said as he cried of joy

Lucy stormed in. "WHATS GOING ON HERE

"Let's go, Linus…" Charlie Brown says

The boys walked into the bedroom.

"I don't know what to do, Charlie Brown! Don't forget Lucy is on her team too!"

"Just wear it as a bowtie, Linus. She won't know the difference." replies Charlie Brown

"Thank you, Charlie Brown…"

DING DONG!

"Good grief, Charlie Brown! She's here!"

"LINUS!" Lucy yells. "SHE'S HERE! GREET HER!"

Linus rushes to the door. "H-H-Hi grandma… how've you been?"

Wahhh Wahh Wah Wahhhhhh Wah

"OKAY, GRANDMA! I'LL GIVE UP MY BLANKET IF YOU'LL GIVE UP SMOKING!"

Linus ran back to Charlie Brown smiling. "I TOLD HER THAT I'LL GIVE UP MY BLANKET IF SHE GIVES UP SMOKING!"

Lucy walks in the room smiling and arms crossed. "Well, I've got news for you, little brother!"

"What?"

"SHE'S GIVING UP SMOKING! SHE ADMITTED IT!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! A deal is a deal! Lucy continues. Hand over that stupid blanket NOW!"

Linus sighed as he handed over the blanket. "I hope the A.M.A appreciates this…"

Lucy walked off with the blanket. "Now, that stupid beagle better not get it this time…"

Linus collapsed onto the ground. "Are you alright, Linus?" Charlie Brown asked.

He then grabbed onto Charlie Brown's shirt. "Sorry I wasn't much help…"

"You are now." Linus replied smiling

Lucy walks by. "NO SUBTITUTES!"

Linus sighs.

"C'mon, Linus. Lunch can't be that bad" Charlie Brown says calmly

"Hotdogs. Continues Sally. mustard or ketchup? Which will it be?"

"Ketchup for us then" Rerun said

"EH ERM? I WANT MUSTARD!" Lucy complained

Charlie Brown sighed. "Good grief…this will be a long 3 days…"

"Looks like grandma just left, Linus" said Rerun

"Hooray for that"

"Well, do you guys want to play 'tag'?" asked Charlie Brown

"Why not?" Answered Lucy

"Yeah" said Linus and Rerun

"Okay!" answered Sally

"Is Snoopy playing?" asked Rerun

Snoopy ran up and started jumping around. "I'm assuming that's a 'yes'" said Charlie Brown

"Who's 'it'?" asked Sally

"We'll make Snoopy 'it'" replied Lucy

The six of them started running around the front yard

"COME AND CHASE US SNOOPY!" yelled Rerun

"GET ME YOU STUPID BEAGLE!" Lucy laughed

At that very moment, Snoopy tagged Lucy

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT, YOU DUMB DOG! DON'T YOU KNOW SARCASM WHEN YOU HEAR IT?" Lucy cried

"Too bad! You're it!" Linus commented then laughed

"OH I'LL GET YOU!" Lucy yelled then tried to tag Linus but failed

"Too fast for you?" Linus joked while running at a slower pace

"YOU BLOCKHEAD!" Lucy yelled which caused Linus to speed up

"HA! Got ya' Sally Brown!" Lucy exclaimed

"Your it, big brother!"

Charlie Brown stopped. "Oh good grief…"

Snoopy laughs then points at a familiar girl with freckles and sandals.

Lucy stops running and tries to get the attention of the girl walking by.

"HEY PATRICIA!" Lucy shouts

She turns around. "Oh hey Lucille!"

Lucy smiles. "Would you like to join our game of tag?"

Peppermint Patty stepped over the fence and smiled. "Of course, Lucille."

"I'm it." Says Charlie Brown

"Okay, Chuck."

Just as they were about to start, three other familiar faces stepped over the face.

"Oh hi, Marcie, Schroeder and Franklin" Sally says

"Would you like to join us?" asked Rerun

"We'd love to!" replied Marcie happily

"C-C-Charlie B-Brown is 'i-i-i-it'" said Linus, shaking

"What's up with him?" asked Franklin

"It's just that Lucy took his blanket away from him" said Sally

"Oh." Said Schroeder

"WELL? LETS CONTINUE THE GAME!" Lucy called out

"Come and tag me, Charles!" Marcie exclaimed then laughed

He chuckled. "Oh I'll get one of you!"

"Ha! That blockhead can't tag!" Lucy exclaimed

"Maybe he can, Lucy. He just tagged you!" Marcie warned

"AAUGH!" Lucy complained "I'LL GET YOU SWEETIE!"

"BLEGH!" Schroeder cried

"You missed!" Franklin called out

"AHA! GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BEAGLE! TAGGED YA'!"\

"Snoops is a fast runner… but he'll never be able to catch up to me!" Peppermint Patty laughed

"OW!" cried Charlie Brown

Everybody stopped running and approached the under-dog

"What's the matter, Charlie Brown?" Schroeder asked

"What happened, Charles?" Marcie asked

"Are you okay, big brother?" Sally asked

"Snoopy booted me so hard" Charlie Brown replied, looking down

"Snoop, apologise to Chuck" Peppermint Patty asked calmly then smiled

Snoopy kisses his faithful owner on the nose. "Thanks, Snoopy!"

"I think it's dinnertime" Rerun says

"Well, we'll see you another time" Marcie says as the other children leave the house.

"These Fish and Chips are really good, Ms. Van Pelt!" says Sally happily

"I agree" says Rerun

"AAUGH!" Lucy yells

"What NOW?" Linus frowns

"THIS FISH IS TOO FISHY!" Lucy complains then pushes the plate away from her

Charlie Brown rolls his eyes. 'It's supposed to be fishy"

"Not THAT fishy!"

"Good grief…"

"Well, we're all done now, mother!" Linus called out… "Time for bed…"

Linus smiles _Ahhhh… a substitute for my blanket: my bed sheets…_

"NO SUBTITUTES!" Lucy yells

Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Sally and Rerun enter the room and go into their beds.

"Goodnight everybody." Says Sally

"Night!"

"GET THAT STUPID SUPPER DISH OFF YOUR HEAD, STUPID BEAGLE!"

Don't we all need some extra security?


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5 - Friday**

"Morning!" Rerun says cheerfully

"AAUGH!" Lucy yells while looking at her alarm clock

"What?" Charlie Brown asks

"I GET UP AT 7:30, NOT 7:29.59!" Lucy complains

"It's gonna' be a long day…" Charlie Brown says

"Let's go have breakfast" Linus says

Rerun quickly runs to the kitchen. "FIRST TO GET THE CORN FLAKES!"

"Cold cereal today" Charlie Brown says

"LET THE REST OF US GET DRESSED YOU BLOCKHEAD!" Lucy yells from a couple of rooms away

"Jeez, Lucy…" Sally says as she runs out to the kitchen in her signature pink with black polka - dotted dress

Charlie Brown holds up two cereal boxes. "Corn Flakes or Lucky Charms?"

"Lucky Charms" replies Sally

"Okay!" replied her brother

"Us boys will have Corn Flakes" says Linus

"I'll have Lucky Charms" says Lucy

"What about the dog?" asked Rerun

"Just give him the canned food" replied Charlie Brown

Rerun walked over to the dog dish with a hungry Snoopy next to it. He then gets the canned food and puts it in the bowl

Snoopy then returns the canned food and hands Rerun a can opener.

Lucy sighs, "This is why we can't get a dog, Rerun"

"How do you use this Charlie Brown?"

"I'll handle it… Here Snoopy…"

"Wow that's awesome!" Rerun exclaims

Lucy goes over to the living room. "THE POWER IS BACK ON!"

"BUT MY BLANKET ISN'T!" Linus cries

"What's it to you?"

"Look at me! I'm shaking! My vision is getting all bad!"

"Stop your complaining. It's for your own good anyway"

"OH SWEET BABBOO!" shouts the blonde girl

"What now?"

"Instead of your blanket you have me! Don't you feel secure when I'm around?"

"AAUGH!"

 _Wahhh Wahhhhh Wah Wahh!_ (Lets go to the dog park, since we have Snoopy with us)

Yippee!

The beagle comes up to Charlie Brown and sits on his shoulders.

"Good grief!"

I wonder if any beagle chics will be there…

"I hope we see any dogs there! I want to adopt one!"

"Forget it, Rerun!" Lucy says seriously

Rerun sighs and grabs a packet of chips out of his pocket.

Lucy snatches the packet out of his hands "MINE RERUN!"

"MOM! LUCY STOLE MY PACKET OF CHIPS!" Rerun cried

Wahhh Wahh! (Give those back Lucy!)

Lucy returned the chips and plastered a fake smile. "Yes mother!"

Charlie Brown catches up to a shaking Linus. "Is this what you have to put up with every day?"

Linus sighs. "Unfortunately, yes. She steals my comic b-"

"HE STEALS MINE!" Lucy interrupts

"You know, Charlie Brown? You're lucky! You're lucky you don't have any older siblings to boss you around!" Linus says

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Lucy yells

"We're here…" Sally says

"I wonder if that stupid dog can jump over those hurdles…" Lucy asks

"Let's see!" Rerun says smiling

To Lucy's surprise, the black and white beagle jumped those hurdles flawlessly

"Now how about that tunnel?"

Snoopy ran through that tunnel in about 3.6 seconds but that's not all; he ran on top of the tunnel and did a front flip

"How does he do that, big brother? Asked Sally

"I have no clue…"

"NOW I BET HE CAN'T GO ON THOSE SEE-SAWS WITHOUT FREAKING OUT!" Lucy estimated

Snoopy went on them and didn't freak out.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Linus

But Snoopy wasn't done. He ran back and forth on those things and front flipped all the way to the other side.

"Wow!" exclaimed Linus

Oooh la la! A poodle!

Snoopy ran over to a white standard poodle and back flipped for her. She was amazed.

She smiled then he kissed her paw.

"SNOOPY!" Charlie Brown yelled

Snoopy came over and kissed Lucy on the nose.

"I'LL SLUG YA'!" exclaimed Lucy

Snoopy kissed Lucy several time until Lucy backed away and punched him but she missed.

"STUPID BEAGLE!"

This kept going on for roughly half an hour until they went home.

Lucy sighed and muttered to herself as she was walking in the door. "Stupid dog…"

"I wouldn't be bored if I had my blanket…" Linus sighed

"Hey Charlie Brown!" Lucy called out

"Yes?"

"I have a football! How about I hold it and you kick it?"

"Here we go again…" sighed Sally

"Good grief! You'll just pull it away and I'll land flat on my back and kill myself"

"C'mon Charlie Brown! I'll hold it steady."

"This time, I'll kick this ball all the way to the moon!"

Charlie Brown walked back and began to run towards the ball with his friends, sister and dog all watching anxiously.

"AAUGH!" Charlie Brown screamed as the black haired girl pulled away the ball, causing Charlie Brown to land on his back.

Everybody groaned.

 _Wahhh Wahhh Wah!_ (Go bed early, big day tomorrow)

Everybody shrugged then went to bed at 5:30 PM

"Good "late afternoon" " Linus joked


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6 - Saturday**

"Boy! Did I get a good rest!" Charlie Brown smiled

"Me too!" agreed Rerun

"What are we doing today?" asked Sally

"Let's wait and see…" says Linus

Lucy stormed into the living room. "MOM! WHAT ARE WE DOING TODAY?"

Wahhhhhh Wahhh Wah! (We'll be late to the Football game! Get everyone and get in the car)

"OKAY EVERYBODY! GET IN THE CAR!" Lucy shouted

"Where are we going?" asked Rerun

Lucy sighed. "You'll see…"

Charlie Brown looked up at a massive sign and smiled

"The AFS" he said loudly

"The Ace Football Stadium" says Sally

"W-W-We're watching a football game" exclaims Linus

"STOP SHAKING! LINUS!" Lucy yells

"I can't help it! I need that blanket!"

"Oh no you don't!" said Sally

Linus sighs

"Hey Charlie Brown!"

Charlie Brown looks behind him

"Oh hey Franklin!"

"Which team are you rooting for?"

"New England Patriots"

Franklin smiled. "Same!"

Lucy cleared her throat. "AM I THE ONLY ONE ROOTING FOR THE DALLAS COWBOYS?"

"Looks like you are, Lucy…" Sally says shaking her head

"HEY CHUCK!" Charlie Brown turned behind him. "Hi Patty!"

"Are you rooting for the New England Patriots?" Peppermint Patty asked

"I sure am!"

"Good"

"L-Looks like the game is starting…" stammers Linus

The gang left the stadium all smiling and cheering on.

"THEY WON! THE PATRIOTS WON!" Charlie Brown exclaimed

"IN YOUR FACE COWBOYS!" Linus exclaimed at his sister

"WON'T YOU **EVER** BE QUIET?" Lucy yelled so that the whole car park could hear

"Where are we going now, mother?" asked Rerun

 _Wahhhh Wahhhhh Wah!_ (We're going to the mall)

"YES!" exclaimed Lucy. "I CAN GET THE NEW "HOW TO OUTSMART PEOPLE WITH FUSSING" BOOK!"

Here's the world famous beagle about to go to impress some chics at the local mall…

"We're here, you blockheads!" Lucy yelled

 _ **Wahhhhh Wahh Wahhhh Wah Wah Wah**_ (I'll give you kids $50 each. Buy whatever you want. I'll be waiting here.)

"Okay, you blockheads. I'll be at the bookstore. Anybody want to come?"

"Yeah. We'll come." Says Linus and Sally

"Snoopy and I will be by ourselves" says Rerun

"I'll just go to the sports supply store!" calls out Charlie Brown

"Hm. Those are nice gloves... Nice kit bag… Ni-"

"HEY CHUCK!"

"Peppermint Patty?!"

"What are you up to, Chuck?"

"Well, just looking for some equipment, I guess…"

Peppermint Patty blushed and winked. "Do you like me, Chuck?"

"Do I what?"

"Good grief…" Peppermint Patty ran off.

Charlie Brown sighed.

Meanwhile….

"Aha! Found my book!" smiled Lucy

Linus held up a book and smiled. "I'm getting this! "How To Outsmart Others With Your Security Blanket".

"AAUGH! GOOD GRIEF!" Lucy yelled

Lucy looked over to her right and grinned

"PATTY! VIOLET!" she called out

The Blonde and Black haired girls looked over. "Hey Lucy!" shouted Violet

"Would you like to join us?" asked Patty

Lucy ran over to the girls. "Of course."

"Do you wanna' tease Charlie Brown?" offered Violet

"That blockhead is staying with us until tomorrow" Lucy frowned

"Good grief…"

Patty pointed to a boy wearing a yellow shirt, carrying a bag with Baseball equipment

The three girls ran over. "HEY YOU BLOCKHEAD!"

Charlie Brown sighed.

"YOU'RE SO WISHY – WASHY!"

"NOBODY LIKES YOU!"

"YOU'RE SO IMPOSSIBLY DUMB!"

Linus steps in. "YOU GIRLS DON'T REALISE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO POOR CHARLIE BROWN! HE'S A NICE PERSON AND YOU GIRLS ARE HARRASSING HIM!"

"Thanks, Linus…"

Meanwhile….

"Yes, sir… we'd like to buy some dog food?"

Wah Wahhh ($3 please)

Rerun hands the money and grins.

"Do you sell any puppies he-"

Lucy storms in "RERUN! WE'RE NOT BUYING ANY DOGS!"

Rerun's cheeks turn red. "Never mind, sir."

"And come on, it's been an hour already"

"Wait! Snoopy wants to get something!" Rerun explained

Snoopy gets a book "How to train your beagle to do tricks"

Snoopy laughs hysterically as he gives the clerk $5

"Let's go!" Lucy says

Meanwhile….

"OKAY EVERYONE! TIME TO GO HOME!" yelled Sally

"Get in the car! NOW YOU STUPID BEAGLE!" yelled Lucy

It's now dinnertime.

"What did you get Charlie Brown?" asked Linus

"I got some new Baseball equipment!"

"Well I got that book and a new security blanket!"

"AAUGH!" exclaimed Lucy

"I got some crayons and some new hair accessories!" called out Charlie Brown's sister

"Well, I got that book, and "How To Catch A Pianist's Attention", and a new bicycle

Lucy glares at Linus. "AND SOME COMIC BOOKS!"

"What about you, Rerun?"

"Some supplies for Snoopy and-"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! YOU'RE WASTING MONEY ON THAT STUPID BEAGLE!" Lucy screamed

Snoopy had enough, he kissed her on the nose.

"AAUGH! YOU STUPID BEAGLE!" Lucy said as she ran off

Rerun looked at Linus smiling. "And I got a book "How To Deal With A Bossy Sister"

"You'll have to lend me that once in a while" said Linus, clutching to his new security blanket.

"I will!"

Wahhh Wah Wah! (Go to bed, kids!)

"YES MS VAN PELT!"

"We're leaving tomorrow" reminded Charlie Brown

"I hope you've had a good stay." Said Linus

"It was hard with two extra blockheads…You're not a blockhead, Sally" Lucy muttered

"GOODNIGHT!" Linus yelled

Snoopy got out his typewriter

It was a dark and stormy night…

"STOP TYPING YOU STUPID DOG!"


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7 – Sunday

"Wake up everybody!" yelled Sally

Linus yawned. "Yeah get up every one!"

Everybody else woke up and got dressed.

"Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Sally, pack your bags now." Lucy announced

"We're having breakfast now and then you'll go back home." Linus said. "It was a pleasure having you here!"

Lucy pointed to Charlie Brown and Snoopy "Except for those two blockheaded boys. Sally was good."

"Good grief…"

"TOAST OR COLD CEREAL?" Rerun yelled

"Cold cereal!" Charlie Brown and Sally yelled

"Dog food for Snoopy" Charlie Brown advised

"LUCKY CHARMS OR CHEERIOS?" Rerun offered

"I'll have Cheerios please!" answered Charlie Brown

"I'll have Lucky Charms" said the Light - Blue Polka - Dotted dress girl

"Okay!"

"This is good! I haven't had Cheerios in ages!" exclaimed Charlie Brown

"Too bad we don't have Lucky Charms at our house." Sighed Sally

"Didn't you eat them all, Sally?" her older brother asked

Sally looked slyly at the boy with the yellow and black zig zag shirt. "Maybe…"

"MOM SAYS GET YOUR BAGS NOW!" Lucy yelled.

"Okay"

"There! We got our bags." Said Charlie Brown

"Well, it was a pleasure having us…" Linus said

Rerun hugged Snoopy one last time "Enjoy the things I bought you!"

Lucy smirked. "Remember your face, Charlie Brown when Peppermint Patty caught that fly ball and Joe Shilabotnik didn't give you an autograph?"

Charlie Brown's cheeks went red. "Good grief…"

"Bye!" All the Van Pelt kids called out.

 _ **The End!**_

Please let me know what you thought of this FanFiction. This took a really long time to do and I tried so hard. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
